The Letter
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: ok so heres the rpeview to my Belmont/Erica story. So review if you like it. Its been 2 years since Erica has seen/herd from Belmont. But one day she gets a letter fromhim. What could be in it. Something good/bad?
1. the preview

~Hi!!!!!!!~ Ok so here's the preview of the new story Like I promised :) So R&R so I know if I should continue or not If I get some reviews expect the first chapter 2 be out In January K?  
  
Muazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
~ChErRy BloSsOm GuRl~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sneek preview ~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
My hands were shaking. As I carefully opened the envolope. That was in front of me. Quivering in anticipation. I sighed. "What if it's somthing bad." I though to my self thinking of what had happened before.....  
  
FlAsH bAcK~*~  
  
I walked in to Henry's shop hoping to get a soda and a couple of thoughts off my shoulders. "Oh hi before you get confused let me interduse myself. My name's Erica and I'm 13 years old and this is my Medabot Brass." I stated pointing to a medabot next to me. "You see I have had a lot on my mind lately so here I am hoping to see Henrey or somebody I can talk to."  
  
~Bring bring ~  
  
Softly went the bell as I stepped into the shop.  
  
"Hi! Erica what's up?" asked a tall boy with black hair.  
  
"Oh, hey Henry." I said with a little less inthusasim then I usualy have. You see I'm a first class star reporter for my school. *That I have no clue what is called so if somebody knows please tell me!! Thankx*  
  
"What's up? You don't look yourself." said Henry as he motioned for me to sit down in one off the booths. "So know what can I get you?"  
  
I sighed, "Ummm how about a Coke, pease."  
  
"No prob. Be back in a sec. Then you can tell me about your problem okay?" he said as he zipped off into the kitchen. And in no time was back with two sodas. (One for him and one for me.) Taking a seat on the other side of the boothe. He passed the drink to me.  
  
"Well.. It's really long so I hope you're ready for a ear holder." I said taking a sip of my soda.  
  
"Don't worry I have a while. It's my brake anyways." said Henry.  
  
"Ok well it all started 2 years ago....."  
  
~*~flash back in another flash back~*~ (If there's a such thing ;)  
  
The tournament was almost over and it was down to the quarterfinals. It was Iceland versus (umm whats the team Victor is on?) And scince I had nothing better to do that day. I decided to drag Ikki, brass, and Medabee with me to get a ful fletched report on Team Iceland.  
  
When I got there I was tottaly surprised. The leader ((Who I might add was really cute :)) who I soon found name was Belmont. Was preparing himself for his up coming match against Victor. So as any good reporter does. I decided to take my camera, pen, and notebook out and started to shoot out questions at him. I was thinking of course how calm, cool and collect he was. Never was he the lightest bit nervous about going up against Victor tomarrow evening. ((I admired that)) He had quite different ideas on how to get ready for a fight. For instince he digs up a hot spring to relax and then fold lundry to soothe his mind. He also likes to look up at the stars the nights before. Boy I new that because that probably where I first figured out that I liked him.  
  
~Next Flash back sceane~*~  
  
It was dark out. But not very cold. So I decided to see what Balmont was up to. Since he said he was gunna be out side looking out at the stars. So I decided to join him. I took my coat and walked out of the door.  
  
It didn't take long before I found him sitting on a rock. Looking up at the stars. (Gee he looks so cute.)  
  
"Hey Erica. You wanna come join me?" He asked in his sweatvoice. I blushed and nodded my head as I climbed up onto the rock next to him.  
  
"So. is this another way to prepare your self for a match?" I asked nervously.  
  
"yea... Listen some day I'm gunna have a party and I'm gunna invite all off my friends from all over the world. So I was wondering if you would like to come. When I have it." He asked turning next to me.  
  
"Of course I would!" I said really happy to know he at least wanted to be my friend.  
  
There was a moment of silence  
  
"Well errr I bettter be going know it's getting late. I'll see yea tomarrow." I said as I started to get up but slipt. Expecting to speed down into the cold harsh water. I found myself speading down but bieng saved by a very warm body. Of someone fimilar. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Belmont blocking me from falling in the cold water that he was know in. "Belmont!" I yelled trying to get in a up right position to get him out of the water. "You're going to catch a cold!" I scolded pulling him out of the cold water.  
  
"Don't worry about me. You're safe know" He said smiling. The smile I have grown to love.  
  
I sighed in defeat "Come on lets get you inside"  
  
~*~ Both flash backs finnished. ~*~  
  
"After that we grew to be good friends. But then he had to leave after the most happist week of my life. We promised to write to eachother. And we did for a while. But advantualy the letters stopped." I said taking something out of my pocket. "Then I got this" I said showing him a letter.  
  
"Is it from him?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yea, but I'm scared to open it. What if something bad is in it?" I asked giving him the letter.  
  
"Why don't we open it together. I mean where gunna have to open it sometime right?" He asked  
  
"Well alright." I said sighing in defeat  
  
Henry started to open the letter. He pulled it out of the envolope and started to read it.  
  
Dear Erica....  
  
~*~To BeCoNtInUeD~*~  
  
well? What do you think? If you like it review so I know I should get the next chapter out okay? And if you review and it's signed I'll read your stories and review. Deal? Okay so what are you waiting for start review in!  
  
~*~MeRrY ChRiStMaS~*~  
  
Oh yea and this * = my thoughts (( is the character thoughts k?  
  
Muazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
ChErRy BlOsSoM GuRl 


	2. What Was In The Letter

Hey! It's nice to see everyone again! Okay here is the first chapter to The Letter. So please R and R Special thankx to all who reviewed in my preview!  
  
-----*----- Special Thankx-----*-----  
  
Hamburgerler~ Thankx for reviewing. I no I no I have to work a lil on my punctuation. (ok a lot) Thank you for pointing it out :). Umm and what does rnrnr mean? Lol I should probably now this but please tell me thankx.  
  
Nico~ I'm so happy you're so enthused. I didn't think anybody would like it. :( And I know there is like no stories with Belmont/Erica.  
  
Kitty Kat~ Thank you for reviewing. Well you're anticipation is over. Know you can find out if the letter is good or bad! I didn't make you wait that long right?  
  
Nova S~ Thank you for telling me where Victor comes from. I'll put it up as soon as possible.  
  
Phantom Fan~ My first reviewer thank you so much! Thank you for telling me where Victor came from and the members of his team where.  
  
And there was somone else who reviewed. And I'm really really sorry I couldn't put you on here. I couldn't find out who you were or what you said because the fanfiction.net wouldn't let me. Sry I'll put you in next time promise!  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~* Chapter 1~*~*~*~ In The Letter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dear Erica,  
  
It has been a long time. Hasn't it? I've missed you so much. I'm sorry that my letters stopped. I've been in special training. For a new tournament. They wouldn't let me write any letters. Intel know. I was wondering.. Well you see.Remember about the party. I said I was going to have someday? Well.I've decided to have it know, and well I was wondering if you would like to come. I have missed you a great deal. And long to see your beautiful face again. So please will you go? It is going to be a week from know. Invite a friend. Perhaps Ikki? Don't forget to bring your Medabot. I await you decision in the next few days.  
  
Love always,  
  
Belmont  
  
P.S In this envelope. I have inseeled 2 first class tickets to Iceland. Either way, you can keep them. Please come. I will be waiting every day for your answer."  
  
Henry finished reading.  
  
"Well I guess someone has a secret admirer." said Henry teasingly. As he handed the letter back to Erica.  
  
"Wh..What do you mean?" I asked taking the letter from his hands.  
  
"Love you always. Can't wait to see your beautiful face. Isn't it obvious? Well I guess he will be happy because by the look of your face, you like him to." said Henry in a mockingly voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? *Blush* I'm sure he has a beautiful girlfriend up in Iceland." I said blushing. My heart took a ping of hurt thinking of the fact he probably didn't like her back.  
  
"Baloney. Look, write back and say you'll go. Besides I know you want to." said Henry as he walked behind the counter to go back to his job. (His brake was well over.) "Know go sit down and write back to him and say you are going."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Know!"  
  
"Fine!" I sighed in defeat, sitting down. Knowing in my heart that I longed to go and see his cute face again. "But what am I going to say?" I though as I started to write on a piece of paper.  
  
Dear Belmont,  
  
I would love to go.  
  
"No" I sighed crumbling up the piece of paper and throwing it into the waste paper basket. "This may take awhile." I though scribbling some more of what I was going to say.  
  
-----*------ 2 hours later------*-------  
  
"Erica, the store is going to close soon. Let me see what you have written so far." said Henry snagging the paper out of Erica's hands.  
  
"Hey! Give that back! I'm not done yet!" I yelled trying franticly to recover my letter to Belmont.  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
Henry and Erica looked to the door. As Ikki and Medabee appeared.  
  
"Hey guys! What's all the commotion?" Ikki asked as Medabee snatched the paper out of Henry's hand.  
  
"No!" I screeched as Medabee ducked. When I tried to grab the paper out of his hands.  
  
"Dear Belmont,"  
  
"Hey isn't that the guy you liked from Iceland?" asked Ikki rather jealously.  
  
"Don't interrupt!" yelled Medabee as he went on.  
  
"I have longed to see you again too. I've missed you so much and was worried when you never returned any off my letters. I would love to go to your party in Iceland and can't wait to go. How's the robattling going? Ikki is still up to his roebattles too and probably would love to come. But, I'll ask him just in case. I'll see you in a week.  
  
Love always,  
  
Erica  
  
P.s Thank you for the tickets. But shouldn't I pay you back? I mean airline tickets aren't cheap."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Medabee in a sickinly sweet voice.  
  
"Will you give me that back?" yelled Erica as she finally snatched the letter out of Medabee's hand.  
  
"So you're going and you didn't even tell me abou the party?" asked Ikki in a emotionless voice.  
  
"What? Hey I just got the letter know! Are you going to come? He asked me to ask you too." I asked wondering why Ikki was acting so strange. I mean why would he care if I told him or not.  
  
"Well. I guess. I mean somebody has to come and look out for you! I mean what if he's a jerk or something!" said Ikki totally taken back by Erica's question.  
  
"What do you mean? Belmont is so cute and sensitive and sweet and."  
  
"We all know you could go on and on for hours about him. But will you please not talk about him around me. I don't trust him." answered Ikki as he yanked Medabee by the neck and walked out the door.  
  
"Was that, a tear I saw on his face? No, it couldn't be. Ikki's so in love with Karen. He doesn't even notice me. I mean besides as a friend." I thought.  
  
"Wow I never thought Ikki would get so protective of you." said Henry bringing Erica out from her confusing thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" What do you mean? Ikki loves Karen not me." I said totally confused by Henry's statement.  
  
"Maybe, but he might not even notice his feelings for you. Intel know. Because some other guy is coming in on his territory."  
  
"O0o *blush* I never ever thought of Ikki as someone to go out with. I mean hes always chasing after Karen. To prove that he loves her." At this statement I couldn't help but think "What if.." I mean I have never thought of Ikki that way. It's always been Belmont. But I don't want to hurt Ikki's feelings. Know, I know how Karen felt when Koji (did I spell that right?) and Ikki were fighting over her. " "Well I better be getting home it is getting pretty late." I said as I faked a yawn.  
  
"Yea, your mom is going to kill you. Well good luck picking out what you're going to ware." said Henry jokingly as Erica's face changed from deep thought to panic.  
  
"Oh My God! What am I going to ware? I have no cloths! And I only have not even a week to find the perfect dress, that Belmont is going to tottaly love! Oh My God! I hate you Henry you just had to remind me!" I yelled looking pretty frantic as I glanced at Henry's face. "You're laughing? This is not a laughing situation!" I yelled ready to wring his neck.  
  
"It's just *laugh* you looks soo *Laugh* darn funny!" Henry's expression changed as Erica was about to strangle him. "Don't you have to go home? I mean weren't you tired and isn't your mom going to kill you when she finds out your not home yet?"  
  
"Oh My God! My mom is going to kill me! You're right! Well you better go into hiding because I'll be back! You can take me shopping! I need a man's point of view. After all If I want Belmont to fall in love with me. I need to look beautiful!" I said stiffing a giggle as Henry's face went to fear. Knowing how much *fun* it is to go shopping with a girl. "Pay back" I thought as I walked out the door.  
  
~*~ A hour later at home~*~*  
  
"So you think I should go Brass?" I asked for like the millionth time since I got home.  
  
"I said it before, I'll say it again uhh duh! Of course you should go. I mean you've been waiting for a letter from him for a year know and know that you got one saying to go to Iceland. You're not sure? I will never understand humans and love." said Brass throwing up her hands in defeat.  
  
"You'll never understand love, because I don't even understand love." I said sighing. "It's weird. When you're in love. You're always happy. It's like floating all the time on cloud nine. You'll do anything for that person because you know they'll do anything for you. *Sigh* It's really hard to explain. But it also hurts to. I mean do medabots fall in love?"  
  
"I don't know. I have never experienced the feeling unless you're talking about a really really good desert. That you want to eat a real lot of and when you do. You end up getting really sick. But you're all happy because it tasted good."  
  
*Sweat drop*  
  
"No I don't think that's quiet the feeling. But I guess you'll learn someday. It took me a while after all." I sighed as I sealed the envelope with my reply to Belmont and put it on the bed stand, to put in the mail box the next morning. I hopped into bed. After saying good night to Brass. That night was another blissful night of dreams. But in a week they might just come real.....  
  
~*~ to be continue~*~  
  
----*---- My notes ----*-----  
  
Ok. So what do you think? That's the end of chapter 1. The next chapter will be out after I get another 5 reviews. Don't forget to sign in and I'll review you're stories if you would like. Because I know everyone likes reviews. Deal?  
  
O0o yea and I have a contest type thingy. Not really but. For the party with Belmont. There has to be lots of people from all over the world. So if you would like to be one of the people at the party. Or have some suggestions. Please tell me them in reviews or emails.  
  
So if you would like to have a part in the story. You must put the following answers in the review or emial.  
  
---- * ---- Requirements ------*-----  
  
~ Full name of character.  
  
~ What they look like.  
  
~Female/Male.  
  
~ Where he/she come from.  
  
~Name of their medabot and team they are on (If there on a team). Example: Victor/Team Kenya. *This isn't manditory*  
  
~ Or special readon they're there. Not manditory either.  
  
But alomost anything goes k? Just in the line of PG......  
  
I'll try to put everyone in. But If I can't I'm really really sorry and will make it up to you some how by appearing in my next story or somthing. But hopefully that won't happen and everyone will be able to get in :)  
  
---*-------- What 2 Come------*--------  
  
* Shopping every girl loves it. What will Erica pick out? Or will she not find anything? And will Henry come along as the helpless victom? *Evil laugh*  
  
* What's wrong with Ikki?  
  
* Will Brass ever find love?  
  
All to come once I get 5 reviews!  
  
Muazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Cherry blossom Gurl 13  
  
p.s yes this will be a Erica/ Belmont fic even if at times it seems like a Erica/Ikki fic it isn't. O0o yea who would like (in the story) also a Brass/Medabee love? Well send in the requests. Till next time. 


	3. The Mall and A Little Bit Of Torture

Hey every one again! ^_^ I'm so happy every one likes my story! I thought like nobody would review! So I am super happy and hyper! Hehehe So any way here is the long waited chapter 3! And I'm sorry I didn't get it out sooner its just you all reviewed so fast!  
  
-----*----- Chapter 2-----*----- The mall and a small bit of torture ;)----- *-  
  
I couldn't help but smile. The man of my dreams, stood in front of me. We were dancing, finally. *Sigh* His Big, tuff hands, warmly fit around my waist as I put my two gloved hands at his shoulders. I was trying really hard to take in all of this because I couldn't help but think this was a dream. He was so cute! His blonde hair, that was blonde and spiky. Clashed handsomely with his big blue eyes. That I was now starring in. "This has to be a dream" I thought.  
  
"Erica...." he said with a low but sweet voice.  
  
"Yes, Belmont?" I said sighing deeply. "This was it. Was he going to tell me he liked me? No, loved me?" I thought with a hopeful gleam.  
  
"I." All of the sodden the ground started to shake. A large crack fell between me and my beloved, Belmont. He started to disappear. Then the world around me started to disappear also.  
  
"Beware of the darkness."  
  
"Who's there!" I yelled trying to act brave but inside I was all shaken up.  
  
"Don't be afraid. You must defeat the darkness."  
  
"What darkness? You're making no scence!"  
  
I can not tell you much more"  
  
Beep beep  
  
Went the alarm. As Erika awoke in a cold brake of sweat. "It was only a dream. "Thank God." I thought as I walked up to my nightstand (across the room) to see what time it was. 8:00 am read the clock.  
  
"Well I better get up. I have a big day ahead of me not to mention it's going to take a while to find Henry and drag him down to the mall." I thought getting out of bed, trying hard not to wake up Brass and walked across the room. To my closet to pick out something to ware.  
  
I looked through my closet carefully. Till I found a pink pare of capri pants. With a pretty white cami top. "My taste has changed in the last 2 years" I thought looking at my appearance. In the outfit I picked out. It was a greatly caparison to the other outfit I used to ware. But one thing is for sure my favorite color is still pink!" I smiled agreeing with my appearance and decided to wake up Brass. "Brass wake up." I said pretty soft after shaking her slitly.  
  
"Snore"  
  
"Brass wake up!" I yelled loosing my patients. As the medabot bolted out of bed. Yelling  
  
"Yes medabee reporting for duty" Brass yelled putting her hand to her head and saluting.  
  
"Umm Brass are you ok?" I asked nervously  
  
"o0o *blush* hehe sorry. Bad dream."  
  
"I guess so." I said walking downstairs and out the door with my letter and coat. "Bye mom! Going shopping with Henry!"  
  
"Yes dear! Have fun!" said a sweet voice from inside the kitchen. (Lets pretend she knew all about the flight. Blah blah blah and that she lets her go k? Totally on real but that's okay right?)  
  
"Come on Brass!" yelled Erika who was already out the door. Waiting for Brass to come down stairs. When brass finally came down stairs. Ten minuets later ^_-* "What's wrong with you Brass you never seem this slow."  
  
"........"  
  
"Brass, hello you in there?" I asked waving my hand over her daze face.  
  
"Wha.. O0o hey Erika what were you saying again?"  
  
"O0o never mind. Lets go before Henry is done with his shift (at the store) and I can't find him.  
  
------*----- 10 minuets later-----*------  
  
"o0o Henry!" I yelled in a sickly sweet voice. As I walked into the store. To see Henry who was (notice how I said was) waiting on a table. Suddenly stood straight with panic and hid under the guests table.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" yelled a woman who was around the age of 40 and trying to bring Henry to come up from the table.  
  
"noooooo torture. Can't go. Won't go!" yelled Henry trying hard to hold on to the table's leg. As the woman pulled at the collar of his neck.  
  
"What is wrong with you young man? This is unbelievable behavior! I am so calling the manager!"  
  
I couldn't help but stiffen a giggle at the sight.  
  
"Hey Henry!" I yelled as I walked up to the table. Were the whole fiasco was going on. Henry shrieked and ran out from under the table to the back of the counter and into the imploies only section.  
  
"Manager!" shrieked the woman in a obnoxious voice. "jeez people these days. I can never get good enough service. I just nodded my head in agreement as the manager came running out with Henry being pulled by his neck  
  
"I am so sorry for this imploies behavior! Ms. Uhh what's your name?"  
  
"Rosa Dartha Williams The 3rd" said the women in a proud but obnoxious voice.  
  
"Well uhh Rosa"  
  
"The 3rd. Can not forget the third!"  
  
"Ok fine the 3rd. I am so sorry for the way my imploy is acting."  
  
"Well, you should be!"  
  
"Ahh yes, but I will let you have a free meal. For a apology of our actions."  
  
"No that's not enough. I will not accept that attitude! I will never come back again and I will worn every one I know to never to come to this place again!" yelled the woman as she got out of her seat and stomped out of the door."  
  
"Henry what the heck where you hiding from?" asked the manager. Turning to Henry who was now on his feet. Shaking, he pointed to me. While I tried my hardest to smile and look like an angel. Who would do nothing to harm him.  
  
"Her? What the heck is she going do to you? Seduce you? Jeez." said the store manager in mocking laughter kind of voice.  
  
"She wants me to go to the mall with her!" yelled Henry who was now panic stricken.  
  
"So? What's so wrong about taking this sweet little girl to the mall?" asked the store Manager. Who had obviously never went to the mall with a girl before.  
  
"I'm in work. I can't skip work!" said Henry in a definite voice that said haha I can't leave!  
  
The store Manager looked at his watch. "What are you talking about? You're brake started 5 minuets ago. So, I think you should go take this young lady to the mall know or you will loose your job. And to mix sure you have enough time. You can have the rest of the day off."  
  
"Wow! Thank you Mr. manager." I said as I dragged a crying Henry out of the store.  
  
"That should be enough punishment for the way he acted." thought the store manager as he walked back to the counter to do his job.  
  
-----*-----At The Mall-----*-----  
  
"So what do you think of this one?" I asked as I walked out of the dressing room, with a long pink dress on. The straps where across the shoulder top, near the arms. Showing her bare neck and shoulder. The top part. Was tight and petite. Stopping at her waste and flowing out loosely with sparkles and white shimmery fabric.  
  
"I'm waiting!" I said in a impatient voice as I twirled around in front of the mirror. (more times ^-^)  
  
"I uhhh it looks just like the other 400 dresses you tried on! This is the 10th store we have been in will you please just make up you mind? I want to go home!"  
  
"Jeez Henry. Just wondering what you think you don't have to blow up at me." I said trying to act hurt. Putting on my bets puppy dog face.  
  
"Aww I'm sorry Erika it's just you be a little stressed to. If you had to tag along with me and I'd been in ten stores and already tried on every dress there for the 15th time. and then couldn't make up my mind. If you want my opinion. That one's pretty. It makes you look cute and sweet and Belmont will probably love it."  
  
"Aww Thanks I think your right! I should get this one." I sighed twirling around in the mirror one more time before I went in the stall to take it off. "O0o yea! Don' think were leaving just yet. I still have to pick out shoes, hairclips, and jewelry k?" I said knowing that Henry was going to crack either that or kill me when we leave.  
  
"Noooooo! We've already been in the mall for 5 hours!"  
  
"That's what you get for inniong me!"  
  
Then all of a sudden. Everything went black..  
  
-----*---- To Be ConTinueD-----*-----  
  
Okay so that was kinda short. I'm sorry But you guys all reviewed so fast that I wanted to finish the chapter soon so I oculd get it out to you guys! But anywasy all my thankx are in the review section instead. That way I don't have to wiat to thankyou intill the next chapter comes out. ^-^* So what do you think? I'll have the next chapter out at 20 reviews or bye next weekend. Cause unfortunatly I have fun fun school to look forward to this Monday. *prays for snow* but anyways thankx again to everyone who reviewed. And I'll see yea next time the next chapter comes out.  
  
-----*----- WhaT ToO ComE -----*-----  
  
~ Okay Erika is already to leave. But whats gotten into Ikki lately. He seems so uptight.  
  
~ Brass is acting really weird. What could be happing?  
  
~ And Erka's dream could it mean somethin? Or could it just be a dream.....  
  
All next time in The Letter  
  
-----*----*------*  
  
O0o yea I'm thinking about puttingup a new story to. But not intill aorund fecuary if you guys think it's a good idea k? Heres a sneek preview. Review to tell me if you like the idea.  
  
Its going to be in Midevil times. (there just isn't enough of these) 6 Princess's (Erika, Misty, Kairi *from Kingdom Hearts not Digimon* Sora, Mimi, and Christina *my own character I think unless I can think of some one else form a different anime any ideas?*) Are all princess's from different worlds. Best friends that refuse to live the simple lives of princess's such as never seeing the light of the outside world or different worlds of there own. Not being able to fight for themselves (cause its not very lady like ^_-*) even though they've always longed to. Never being able to do something for themselves, and being betrothed *at a ball* to 6 snuby, stuck up princes who only care about themselves and their looks. They think there has to be more to life then this? Then there prays are answered. Heartless and other creatures are starting *slowly* To take over world by world. The kings and Queens say the army has it all under control. But secretly the princess's now they don't. Could this be the start of a adventure for them, finnaly? Or will they be caught before their adventure ever began...  
  
So what do you think? 


	4. the plot thicken or maybe not

Okay here's chapter 3! Yep, wow this far already. Well anyways Enjoy! Thankyou to all who reviewed! I luv you all a ton! O0o lol; and I forgot to put a disclaimer -_- So here it is I don't not own medabots... Sadly -----*-----*-----------  
  
-----Chapter 3-----*the plot thickens---- Or not-----  
  
"lalalaa"  
  
"Another dream? No it can't be!"  
  
"You smile a lot it makes me wonder what you thinking off cause baby your always on my mind."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"and right know I want you here by my side with me here till the end of time"  
  
"What going on? Hello is anyone there?" I asked as my voice echoed through the large black room that I was in."  
  
"I just can't help my self from falling in love with you"  
  
"Who's there?" I yelled hearing the voice again.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say or what you do"  
  
The world around me started to fade. Everything went blank and I started to fall through something. Then I herd the voice again.  
  
"No matter what you say no matter what you do"  
  
I stopped falling and I found myself in another room.  
  
"Erika!" I looked up. I was in the ballroom again and in Belmont's arms only this time he was singing, not dancing.  
  
"Just give me a chance and I know I'll make you under stand. I just can't help my self from falling in love with you."  
  
"Belmont?" I didn't now what to say. Then it happened again. The floor around me started to give away. Belmont disappeared, in fact everyone started to disappear. I was all alone. I started to shiver then everything went black. I held my arms around myself tightly. But no matter what I was still cold. Tears started to fall from my cheeks. "Belmont. Don't go. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Don't be scared."  
  
"That voice again" I thought  
  
"Your time to be tested is almost here"  
  
"It sounds so cold, so dark." I thought trying desperately to talk, but I couldn't. It was like my mouth was tapped shut.  
  
"But, don't be afraid.You will always have me."  
  
-----*-----  
  
"Erika! Erika! Wake up!" yelled a voice that sounded vaguely familiar  
  
I tried to open my eyes or at least move, but I couldn't. "What's going on?" I thought. "Where am I? I can't remember anything. Except my dream. again. Not another one.. why, what's happening to me?" Just then my vision started to become clearer and I found myself in the hospital, with Ikki and Henry looking over me. I looked at Ikki he looked so concerned. "Why though? He couldn't possibly like me could he? Noooo. It couldn't be."  
  
"Erika you're awake!" yelled Ikki to my surprise threw his arms around me and started to cry. "I thought something bad happened to you!"  
  
"Ikki. What happened? I don't remember a thing."  
  
"You were in a store with Henry and you just fainted. Right there on the spot. Henry picked you up and brought you to the nearest emergency room. When you were in the room you just stood still with your eyes wide open murmuring 'Belmont.. Don't leave me'." said Ikki who looked like he had not gotten sleep in days.  
  
"How long was I asleep for?" I asked a little shaken from what happened. "What's happening to me? This isn't like me, never mind the dream. Me a hero?" I thought  
  
"You were asleep for 3 days" said Ikki who looked not like he was tring despertly to stay awake.  
  
"Yea Ikki didn't sleep. He lived on coffee and chocolate." said Medabee  
  
"Chocolate! Where?" asked a very tired Ikki as he slumped and fell asleep right there and started to snore rather loudly. ^_^  
  
"O0o Ikki!" I said in surprise because he fell asleep on top of me.  
  
Henry took him of me and put him in a green chair on the other side of the room and started to talk.  
  
"What happened? You had a bad dream didn't you." said Henry as he moved over to hear my reply.  
  
I looked at myself and blushed. "Yea. I did. I've been having a lot of weird dreams lately. All the same or almost the same." I said putting my head down trying not to look into to his eyes. All of a sodden I felt different almost like I was scared. "What was going to come? I'm no worrier. "So why did this THING pick me?" I thought. As my thoughts were disturbed by Henry's reply.  
  
"I see, what was the dream like? You know they say dreams tell a lot of the future." said Henry having no idea this would freak out Erika.  
  
I looked up in shock. "No it can't be.. This dream just can't come to life. Total destruction. It just can't happen." I thought as a couple of tears fell down my face. I tried to hold them back but it just kept getting harder and harder to keep them back.  
  
"I had a horrible dream, actually two. But they keep getting worse. They keep saying horrible destruction is to come, and that I can't be afraid. What could this mean?" I said not sure how Henry would react. Probably think I was crazy.  
  
"Well maybe it's to come. Listen, if you get another dream like this. You should tell me, okay? Now I think it's wise that you get some sleep. Whatever wiped you out this morning wasn't good! You might be getting sick, and you don't want that! O0o yea this came for you in the mail this morning." said Henry as he took out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to me. Then left the room.  
  
I looked at it and was surprised to see it was from Belmont! "0o0 I wonder what it says." I thought as I opened the envelope to reveal a letter and a picture of him. I starred at the picture "He looks even cuter then he was 2 years ago. ^_^"  
  
Dear Erika,  
  
I'm so happy that you are coming! When I got your letter I was so thrilled.. I can almost remember exactly how your voice and face sound/look like. Listen when you come next week the 12th you'll be coming a couple days early! So we have allot of catching up to do ^_^. On the back of my picture is my address so you can get to my house. Okay? I can't wait to see you! I also can't wait to see Ikki and Medabee it has been a while. Maybe we can have a roebattle! Lol, I know you're probably thinking 'well something's never change.' Well see you next week! I wish it was only one day. But at least it's sooner then never ever seeing you again. Please send me a picture of you in you're next letter. (if you have time for one)  
  
Love always,  
  
Belmont  
  
"Awww" I thought as I stared at the picture one more time. I decided to get out a piece of paper and start writing back.  
  
Dear Belmont,  
  
I miss you so much to! Only one week, till I see you. But it seems like forever. You look so different in your picture and yet the same. But then again it has been 2 years. I can't wait to see you and talk to you again. I can almost picture you perfectly too ^_^ well see yea soon!  
  
Love always,  
  
Erika  
  
I sighed "Great now I actually have to sleep, but I'm scared what if I get another dream?" I thought as I fell unwillingly to the claws of sleep. ---*----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When jealousy strikes. Darkness will fall"  
  
"What's going on?" I tried to yell but like before I couldn't talk. I opened my eyes, and found my self surrounded by darkness and lite music playing in the background.  
  
"You must not be afraid."  
  
"Not this again. Why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for this never did I once."  
  
"At times it might be impossible."  
  
Then, all of a sudden the darkness was gone and I was in a building. I looked around but nothing seemed familiar. The walls were dark blue with a yellow trim. I looked to the right of me to see a girl in a clerk outfit. I was guessing she worked here. So I decided to go up to her and ask her where I was.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked  
  
"Why you're in Destiny Town!" said the women very cheerfully.  
  
"What's Destiny Town? How did I get here?" I asked puzzled because I have never heard of this strange place.  
  
"Why you just wish to come here and you automatically get sent here! This town is the best place to go when your other life just doesn't fit anymore." said the women with a smile "If she smiled one more time I will kill her" I though as she took a piece of paper out.  
  
"How do you leave? What if I don't want to stay here?" I thought scared. I mean I knew it was only a dream. But what if it was mistaken and it was real.  
  
"Why, silly you never leave this place! ^_^ You should be honored that you were picked to live here! At Destiny Town, everyone is happy and nothing bad ever happens! Why would anyone ever want to leave! What's your name child? I need to registrate you as a new member."  
  
"Erika" I said not knowing why I did because right about now I wanted to brake free and leave this place and never come back.  
  
"Alright! You are now an official member! You may leave now and go out to the town!" said the women with a sickly sweet smile.  
  
I just nodded and walked out the backdoor. To my surprise out the door was a beach and a shinning sun with many kid and adults playing outside enjoying everything nobody from what I could see was sad. Then everything went into darkness again. I looked under me to see the surface turning dark and swallowing me up. As the darkness hit me. I shrieked with pain. It was so cold and lifeless.  
  
"Things may go wrong."  
  
I was soon swallowed in the darkness again and back to where I was before and in the other dreams.  
  
"But you must not be afraid of the darkness."  
  
"Not afraid? How can I not be afraid!" I thought starting to cry.  
  
"Let this be a warning."  
  
"Erika! Erika! Wake up we're almost there!" said Ikki who was shaking me lightly.  
  
"What? Almost where?" I asked not remembering anything except the dream.  
  
"Have you lost your mind were almost to Iceland! Start getting your things together!"  
  
At the word Iceland I bolted up right and started franticly to get my stuff together.  
  
"I was going to see Belmont finally! In a few hours I'll be looking face to face with him! Oh My God! What am I going to say?" I thought thinking franticly as I tried to get all my junk together.  
  
-----*----  
  
Okay that's chapter 3 what do you think? I can' believe another chapter is done! Thankyou all to who reviewed! What do you guys think? Once I get 5 more reviews I will put out the next chapter!  
  
---*--- Whats To Come-----*-----  
  
~ Erika finnaly comes face to face with Belmont! Will love bloom? Or has it already?  
  
~ What about the dream could this mean danger?  
  
~The ball, what will happen and who will be the new people they're going to meet? *thankx to all who sent me there character! I'll try my hardest to make them most acurtly to you description of what you gave me!*  
  
~ What about Ikki why is he so protective of Erika all of a sudden.  
  
~ Will Brass ever learn what love means?  
  
Till next time!  
  
Muzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
~CherryBlossomGurl 13 


	5. Belmont

Hey people! Wow chapter 5 already! I am so happy I didn't think neone would read this! So thankx to all who reviewed! Especially:  
  
Digin: Yep you can still put your person in. So don't worry I have it n it will be in the story when the time comes ^_^.  
  
Hannah: Why do the Authors always put you in suspence? Lol that's a good question its just fun to torture the readers!!! ^_^  
  
Nova. S: hey I could make it easy on you and tell you who is talking to her in the drema sequences but then wats the fun right? So I'll give you a hint. None of the people you thought in the revie that you gave me.  
  
And other specials thanks to: Reader Girl, Saint_Tail02, gothicgirl, and G. You guys totally rock thank you so much for giving me so much positive feed back espacialy when I hadn't updated in such a long time! Your all the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or any of its characters -----*-----  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-----*-----  
  
--*Belmont's Prov--*  
  
I took a deep breath and took a step forward into the USA National Airways AirPort. I walked for about ten minuets or so until I came up to the gate flight that matched the one of my beloved Erica. "Today I will make her mine" I though happily. Finally I would be able to hold her tightly and give her sweet kisses. I smiled at that and gripped the roses I had bought for her in my right hand tightly. "Red. I hope she likes red roses." I thought a little worried then relaxed a little as I heard her plain number being called over the loud speaker..  
  
"Gate call # 26 is now in gate please wait a moment for them to come out. Thank you and have a GREAT day!" The perky attendant replied  
  
----Ikki's Prov----  
  
"Please keep your seat belts fasten we are about to land." Said the Air Attendant.  
  
"Erika." I whispered as I lightly shook her in desperate attempt to wake her up.  
  
"Belmont.." Whispered Erika sleepily.  
  
"What's so great about him anyway?" I thought jealously, "I mean I think I am a WAY better robatteler and WAY better looking then that Polish stuck up snob."  
  
"Ikki?" Erica asked softly.  
  
"yyy yes?" I asked blushing. "I mean you would blush to! If you saw her right at this moment."  
  
"You called me?" Erica asked innocently unaware of Ikki's sudden change of heartbeat.  
  
"O0o yea were going to be landing soon." I said a little too unsteadily.  
  
"O0o okay." Erica said  
  
~*~ ten minuets later~*~  
  
"Please unlock your seat belts. We have arrived, thank you for choosing our airways!" Went the perky airplane assistant as the little button with the seat belt sign flashed off.  
  
~*~Erica's Pov~*~  
  
"OMG, OMG I am going to see Belmont in like 5 min! I hope I look ok!" I thought timidity as I took my seat belt off and waited for Ikki and Medabee to get out so I could get through the aisle with my medabot, Brass.  
  
"Are you okay Erika? Your looking kind of flushed." asked Ikki innocently.  
  
"For some weird reason he is starting to stumble a lot when he talks..." I thought, "I wonder why." ((yes she is very clueless) ^_~  
  
"O0o yea I am fine!" I blurted out. "I'm going to see Belmont!" I thought happily as I skipped out of my seat and ran down the aisle while I could hear Ikki yelling for me to slow down. But I wouldn't because I just couldn't wait to see Belmont, "MY Belmont."  
  
Finally, I began to slow down as we reached the end of the tunnel like structure and into the overly crowded airport. Then it struck me "How am I supposed to find HIM in this mess of people?"  
  
"Do you see him?" I asked Ikki  
  
"No!" yelled Ikki in a kind of strange not Ikki kind of voice.  
  
"Is that jealously?" I thought for a second then shook my head. "Nah..."  
  
After a good ten minuets of searching, I finally heard a loud voice calling me. Of course I thought I was hallucinating Intel I caught a glimpse of who it was.  
  
"Erika!" yelled what I thought was Belmont because I only got a flash of him before he sneaked behind me and gave me a huge bear hug.  
  
"Belmont!" I yelled happily as I hugged him back tightly. "His body feels so warm," I thought as I tried to savor his embrace that only seamed to last a second before he finally let go.  
  
"How are you doing?" he yelled happily as he went to shake Ikki's hand. Of course Ikki didn't look so thrilled but shacked his hand anyway.  
  
"Hey there Medabee!" yelled Belmont as he kneeled down so he was at eye level with the obnoxious yellow robot ^_^.  
  
"Yow dude was up?" he said in his high pitch voice.  
  
"And for the gorgeous lady. Some roses." he said sweetly as he turned to me and from behind his back came a gorgeous bouquet of roses. I didn't know what to say. So I kind of just stood there for a second blinking before I got my brain to move and my mouth to speak.  
  
"Thank you!" I said warmly as he shyly gave the bouquet to me. "They're gorgeous and there red! Roses are like my favorite and especially RED!" I yelled happily and could feel a reddish pink blush creep up on my pale rosy cheeks. Then I did something I never thought I would do I crept up on my tipi toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Naturally he blushed and so did I, BIG TIME.  
  
He smiled shyly and replied with a thank you before he said that we should probably head back to his house to get unpacked and settled in and ounce we are we could go take a look out at the town. Since we have a week to spend together before the big night, the ball.  
  
Narrator: and so as our old friends have a solemn reunion they all gather their baggage's and head for the exit of the airport all with different goals on there mind.  
  
Ikki: he would capture Erika's heart before *evil* Belmont did. -_-  
  
Medabee: figure out his feelings for Brass. *that shouldn't be to hard.*  
  
Erika: a mixture of feelings for Belmont and Ikki and what about those dreams. would they appear again? And if they did are they a peak at what the future might hold?  
  
Belmont: Couldn't wait for the week to begin so he could confess his Love for Erika.  
  
Brass: figuring her thoughts out about love. And maybe what it is really.  
  
To be continued....  
  
___________ *______________  
  
So what did you guys think? I kno I kno it was really really short but I just wanted to get that started So that the next chapter will start the next day. *irst day of the week in the chapter time* But Ja Ne for now and thanks to all who reviewed!!!! You really really kept me going when I thought I wasn't gunna write another chapter. Newyas 5 reviews and I will try my b est to get my next longer chapter out too. And if it is possibledo you think neone would like to edit my new chapters for me??? If you would like to please emial me about it! Thank you I really really would appreciate it! Anf if combody did my chapters would get out a WHOLE lot faster and the grammer would probably be a WHOLE lot better ^_^.  
  
AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! Thank you!!! ^.~  
  
Well till the then,  
  
CherryBlossomGurl 13 


End file.
